


Passion for the Game

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: She was going to miss Oliver





	Passion for the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Day 4:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/profile)[**31_october_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/)  


* * *

Katie was giggling about how handsome Oliver looked, and Angelina wasn’t much better with her naughty whispers about Diggory and Davies. Alicia rolled her eyes and focused on what Oliver was _saying_ , not how he looked. Angelina was a natural at the game and would most likely to be captain when Oliver left, and Katie didn’t really care about the game so much as she liked being part of the team, so they could both whisper about boys instead of paying attention.

However, Alicia didn’t have time for such nonsense, not when she wanted to become the best Chaser that Hogwarts had ever seen. That was her goal and had been since she first watched her brothers play when she was nine. Logically, she knew that she’d not actually achieve that goal, but it still motivated her to learn and practice, so she kept it. If she was good enough, she might be able to play professionally after school. She didn’t tell anyone about her dream to join the Harpies or United because she didn’t know if she was good enough and didn’t want anyone to know if she tried and failed.

It had been bad enough to be on the reserve team, having to listen to her brothers talk about _their_ days playing at Hogwarts and endure their pathetic attempts at consoling her ( _Reserve is good, especially when you’re not a great flier, Leesh._ ). She’d shown them, though, and had proudly owled all three when Oliver promoted her to the House team. She was going to miss Oliver when he was gone. Not because he was handsome or an amazing player, but because he shared that passion for the game.  



End file.
